


You Said You'd Grow Old With Me

by Plauge



Category: (Video Blogging RPF), Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Angst, Best Friends, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Lust, M/M, Politics, Resistance, Romance, Royalty, Slow Burn, Tragedy, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plauge/pseuds/Plauge
Summary: Dream is the ruler, a tyrant, even.Every day he spends in his big black base, keeping away from all of his past friends, the ones he betrayed.but he can't do that any longer, so he decided to go out of town without his mask. maybe even meet an old friend.The resistance George is a part of, wants to dethrone Dream, maybe even put him in the jail he had built.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed & Jacob | Zelk & Darryl Noveschosch
Kudos: 3





	You Said You'd Grow Old With Me

**Author's Note:**

> we have a Wattpad version.  
> no copying or stealing  
> be respectful

**chapter 1**

The war was over. 

Fire surrounded George and Sapnap. 

Most of their friends behind them, tears in their eyes.

They were looking At Dream, who was watching the ruined land of the smp from above.

He used the old effective way to hurt people.

Take everything they hold dear, and destroy it.

Withers and TNT scraps were scattered around the ruins.

Half of the buildings were nothing but dust, and he just stood there.

His mask’s smile was cold, and uncaring, just like always.

He stood there, as if he didn't just blow up half of the map. 

He stood there as if he wasn't the reason for everyone's injuries.

He stood there like he didn't care about his friends.

He stood there like he didn't care about George.

His best friend. 

George was mad. More mad than ever, and than anyone else most likely.

He used to trust Dream. He used to trust and love him. 

He still loves him, but he can't. He shouldn't. Dream just killed his friends. He killed Ponk and Puffy and more.

George wanted to hurt him, so bad,

He wished that for once Dream would feel the pain he caused. the suffering. the tears.

He wanted him to once and for all feel bad for his actions. to feel remorse.

You could see the hate in George's eyes. 

Geroge was mad and hurt.

Hurt so badly.

Not only physically but also emotionally.

"George…" Sapnap put a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm his friend down.

***

"I hate you Dream! So fucking much." He shouted in Dreams direction. 

He knew that fighting again is pointless. Dream won. He hurt everyone and had won this time. And that was the end of it. they were powerless. He had control over everyone now.

he had ways to hurt each and everyone of them.

Dream didn't even move, he didn't care.

***

His vision got blurred, George barely remembered how much time passed, but the next thing he knew was Tommy was crying.

A scream escaping his lungs. 

George knew why, everyone knew why it happened. 

The message of Tubbo's death appeared in chat ten minutes ago.

Ten minutes ago Tommy broke down completely. 

Ten minutes ago everyone went quiet from the shock.

Ten minutes of Phil trying to comfort his son.

Ten minutes of everyone being hurt, and fully realizing how much of a monster Dream was. Ten minutes that felt like forever.

They lost. they lost so much.

They lost an important person, a friend, a literal child.

It hurt.,

and in the end, George wasn't the only one to lose the person he cared about most.

_Two years later, Tubbo’s docks._

"You're a USELESS person.” Dream was angry again. 

he was just walking in the street, hoping to watch some people, maybe scare a few. 

Remind them who was in charge.

Then this man appeared.

“Just a beggar that thinks he can ask for food from me. You won't get anything from me, except for the taste of my sword down your throat." Dream had his sword pointed at the begging man who was almost kissing his feet.

"Please sir, I beg of you. I did not know who you are, please I beg. Don't kill me." The man whined, almost bursting into tears.

He was skinny, wore tattered clothes with parts missing out of them. Threads were hanging out of his shirt.

"Oh, so you're telling me you didn't even know who your ruler is? You didn't know about me, the one who is in charge of this place? That's ridiculous. I should kill for this. And maybe I will." He moved his sword closer to the man's throat, it’s edge almost digging into the man's adam's apple.

***

George came out of Nikki's bakery having bought bread just for support.

Dream's voice was probably the reason he noticed anything was happening. 

"what is going on?" 

“George?” Dream looked at him, his voice quivered. He didn't know how to react.

Dream always had his mask on, so even right now, he knew no one could see his pained expression. 

"What is going on?" he repeated.

“Oh yes, please save me, kind sir! He's about to kill me for just asking for a spare loaf of bread…!” The man turned his head to face George, but Dream’s sword stil dug into his skin, making it impossible without some bloodshed.

"Dream what the fuck is happening here?" His voice was loud and harsh, it has been like that ever since the war.

“This is none of your business george. I ask nicely that you go away.” he replied, not bothering looking at his old friend, his eyes fixated on the person to his feet. 

"I'm afraid this is exactly my business. Why are you pointing a sword at this innocent man?" George got closer. He got angrier.

“Oh see this is where youre wrong george. this man is not innocent at all, in fact. 

he tried stealing food from me, then he pretended he didn't even know I am!” he raised his voice.

For a second George was silent.

"Is that true?" He looked at the man, his expression revealing he did not believe Dream at all.

“Of course not, sir. I'm an old man looking for food for my family. We don't have a job, we don't have money. We can barely survive under this guy's ruling!” 

Dream put his sword back in its sheath, and the old man ran to George, hiding behind him.

George took out some food and money out of his bag and turned to the man.

"Here you go, it should be enough for a month or so. If you need any help, just look for me, I'm around here almost every day, I'll be glad to help you and your family."

The man shook George's hand while nodding, “Thank you so so much young sir. This is amazing for us. You have just saved us.” And just like that, the man went home.

George turned to Dream once again giving him a look full of hatred.

"Really? Trying to kill innocent people _again_?"

“ **Don't** scold me for hurting people george. It just gets me angrier.” his hand was resting on his sword, always ready for a battle.

His emotionless mask giving away nothing, and his voice only giving hints to how much he missed the man in front of him.

“How can I **not**? After all you've done? You should get used to it or change.” George

crossed his arms tightly.

“My personality and morals aren't ones you should discuss. You don't know me anymore, and you won't. So stop trying to police the police. It will get you nowhere. 

There's a reason I'm in power, and it's not because I have friends.” He went off on him, realizing he was spouting nonsense. Lies.

For a second George’s expression changed. He looked hurt.

But it was gone as fast as it came, and then he had the same expression from before.

“Just don't touch any of the innocent people here. Sure you're in power, but as long as you're not in town it's peaceful here.” 

Dream just stayed quiet, and walked away.


End file.
